The invention relates to 5-alkyl-2-arylaminophenylacetic acids and derivatives thereof as defined herein which are particularly potent and selective cyclooxygenase-2(COX-2) inhibitors, methods for preparation thereof, pharmaceutical compositions comprising said compounds, methods of selectively inhibiting COX-2 activity and of treating conditions in mammals which are responsive to COX-2 inhibition using said compounds or pharmaceutical compositions comprising said compounds of the invention.
Various substituted 2-arylaminophenylacetic acids and derivatives thereof have been disclosed e.g. in J. Med. Chem. 33, 2358 (1990), U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,558,690, 3,652,762, 4,173,577 and 4,548,952, and in PCT applications WO94/04484, WO 97/09977, WO 96/00716 and DE 3,445,011 as analgesic agents, non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents and cyclooxygenase inhibitors. As to 5-alkyl-2-arylaminophenylacetic acids, the only example known to be described in the literature is 5-methyl-2-(2,6-dimethylanilino)-phenylacetic acid and its sodium salt (U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,690) for which no biological data has been reported.
2-(2,6-Dichlorophenylamino) phenylacetoxyacetic acid (aceclofenac) and salts thereof have been disclosed e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,952, and in PCT application WO 96/00716 as non-steroidal antiinflammatory and analgesic agents. The pharmacological properties of aceclofenac are apparently the result of in vivo conversion to diclofenac and/or derivatives thereof.
Non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents block prostaglandin synthesis by inhibition of the enzyme cyclooxygenase. Cyclooxygenase is now known to comprise a constitutive isoform (cyclooxygenase-1, COX-1) and an inducible isoform (cyclooxygenase-2, COX-2). COX-1 appears responsible for protective beneficial features of prostaglandins, e.g. for the gastrointestinal tract, kidney, etc., while the inducible isoform COX-2 appears responsible for pathological conditions associated with prostaglandins, such as inflammatory conditions. A limitation to the use of conventional nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDS), including aceclofenac and diclofenac sodium which is the sodium salt of 2,6-dichloroanilinophenylacetic acid, is gastrointestinal toxicity now attributed to the inhibition of the COX-1 isoform of cyclooxygenase. Selective inhibition of inducible COX-2 in vivo has been reported to be antiinflammatory and non-ulcerogenic (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 1994; 91:3228-3232).
The present invention provides novel 5-alkyl substituted 2-arylaminophenylacetic acids and derivatives which surprisingly inhibit COX-2 without significantly inhibiting COX-1. The invention thus provides novel nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agents which are surprisingly free of undesirable side effects usually associated with the classical nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agents, such as gastrointestinal and renal side effects.
The compounds of the present invention are thus particularly useful or may be metabolically converted to compounds which are particularly useful as COX-2 selective cyclooxygenase inhibitors. They are thus particularly useful for the treatment of cyclooxygenase-2 dependent disorders in mammals, including inflammation, pyresis, pain, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, migraine headache, cancer such as digestive tract (e.g. colon) cancer and melanoma, neurodegenerative diseases (such as multiple sclerosis), Alzheimer""s disease, osteoporosis, asthma, lupus and psoriasis while substantially eliminating undesirable gastrointestinal ulceration associated with conventional cyclooxygenase inhibitors. The compounds of the invention are also UV absorbers, in particular UV-B absorbers, and are useful for blocking or absorbing UV radiation, for instance for the treatment and prevention of sunburn, e.g. in suntan products.
Ocular applications of the compounds of the invention include the treatment of ocular inflammation, of ocular pain including pain associated with ocular surgery such as PRK or cataract surgery, of ocular allergy, of photophobia of various etiology, of elevated intraocular pressure (in glaucoma) by inhibiting the production of trabecular meshwork inducible glucocorticoid response (TIGR) protein and of dry eye disease.
The compounds of the present invention are useful for the treatment of neoplasia particularly neoplasia that produce prostaglandins or express cyclooxygenase, including both benign and cancerous tumors, growths and polyps, in particular epithelium cell-derived neoplasia. Compounds of the present invention are in particular useful for the treatment of liver, bladder, pancreatic, ovarian, prostate, cervical, lung and breast cancer and, especially gastrointestinal cancer, for example cancer of the colon, and skin cancer, for example squamous cell or basal cell cancers and melanoma, as indicated above.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d as used herein is to be understood as including both therapeutic and prophylactic modes of therapy, e.g. in relation to the treatment of neoplasia, therapy to prevent the onset of clinically or preclinically evident neoplasia, or for the prevention of initiation of malignant cells or to arrest or reverse the progression of premalignant to malignant cells, as well as the prevention or inhibition of neoplasia growth or metastasis. In this context, the present invention is, in particular, to be understood as embracing the use of compounds of the present invention to inhibit or prevent development of skin cancer, e.g. squamous or basal cell carcinoma consequential to UV light exposure, e.g. resulting from chronic exposure to the sun.
The invention relates to compounds of formula I 
wherein
R is methyl or ethyl;
R1 is chloro or fluoro;
R2 is hydrogen or fluoro;
R3 is hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy or hydroxy;
R4 is hydrogen or fluoro; and
R5 is chloro, fluoro, trifluoromethyl or methyl;
pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and
pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters thereof.
A particular embodiment of the invention relates to the compounds of formula I wherein R is methyl or ethyl; R1 is chloro or fluoro; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, methyl or hydroxy; R4 is hydrogen; and R5 is chloro, fluoro or methyl; pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters thereof.
A preferred embodiment relates to the compounds of formula I wherein R is methyl or ethyl; R1 is fluoro; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen, fluoro or hydroxy; R4 is hydrogen; and R5 is chloro; pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters thereof.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention relates to compound of formula I wherein R is ethyl or methyl; R1 is fluoro; R2 is hydrogen or fluoro; R3 is hydrogen, fluoro, ethoxy or hydroxy; R4 is hydrogen or fluoro; and R5 is chloro, fluoro or methyl; pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters thereof.
Further preferred are said compounds wherein R is methyl or ethyl; R1 is fluoro; R2-R4 are hydrogen or fluoro; and R5 is chloro or fluoro; pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters thereof.
A further embodiment of the invention relates to the compounds of formula I wherein R is methyl or ethyl; R1 is fluoro; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen, ethoxy or hydroxy; R4 is fluoro; and R5 is fluoro; pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters thereof.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention relates to the compounds of formula I wherein R is methyl; R1 is fluoro; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen or fluoro; R4 is hydrogen; and R5 is chloro; pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters thereof.
Particular embodiments of the invention relate to compounds of formula I
(a) wherein R is methyl; R1 is fluoro; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is hydrogen; R4 is hydrogen; and R5 is chloro; pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters thereof;
(b) wherein R is methyl; R1 is fluoro; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is fluoro; R4 is hydrogen; and R5 is chloro; pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters thereof;
(c) wherein R is ethyl; R1 is fluoro; R2 is fluoro; R3 is hydrogen; R4 is fluoro; and R5 is fluoro; pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters thereof; and
(d) wherein R is ethyl; R1 is chloro; R2 is hydrogen; R3 is chloro; R4 is hydrogen; and R5 is methyl; pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; and pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters thereof.
The general definitions used herein have the following meaning within the scope of the present invention.
Pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug esters are ester derivatives which are convertible by solvolysis or under physiological conditions to the free carboxylic acids of formula I. Such esters are e.g. lower alkyl esters (such as the methyl or ethyl ester), carboxy-lower alkyl esters such as the carboxymethyl ester, nitrooxy-lower alkyl esters (such as the 4-nitrooxybutyl ester), and the like. Preferred are the 5-alkyl substituted 2-arylaminophenylacetoxyacetic acids of formula Ia 
wherein R and R1-R5 have meaning as defined hereinabove for compounds of formula I; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts represent metal salts, such as alkaline metal salts, e.g. sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium salts, as well as ammonium salts, which are formed e.g. with ammonia and mono- or di-alkylamines, such as diethylammonium salts, and with amino acids, such as arginine and histidine salts.
A lower alkyl group contains up to 7 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms and represents for example methyl, ethyl, propyl or butyl, and may be straight chain or branched.
The compounds of the invention are useful as selective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors or as prodrugs thereof. The selective cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) inhibitors and prodrugs thereof of the invention are particularly useful for the treatment of e.g. inflammation, pyresis, pain, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis and other conditions responsive to the inhibition of cyclooxygenase-2 and are typically substantially free of undesirable gastrointestinal side effects associated with conventional non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents.
The above-cited properties are demonstrable in vitro and in vivo tests using advantageously mammals, e.g. rats, mice, dogs, monkeys and isolated cells or enzyme preparations thereof. Said compounds can be applied in vitro in the form of solutions, e.g. aqueous solutions, and in vivo advantageously orally, topically or parenterally, e.g. intravenously. The dosage in vitro may range from about 10xe2x88x925 to 10xe2x88x929 molar concentrations. The dosage in vivo may range, depending on the route of administration, between about 1 and 100 mg/kg.
Cyclooxygenase inhibition is determined in vitro using cellular assays for inhibition of both cyclooxygenase-1 and cyclooxygenase-2.
The cellular assays for testing cyclooxygenase inhibitors are based on the fact that the cyclooxygenase enzyme (prostaglandin H synthase) catalyzes the rate limiting step in prostaglandin synthesis from arachidonic acid. Two enzymes mediate the reaction: COX-1 is a constitutive form of the enzyme whereas COX-2 is induced in response to various growth factors and cytokines. Cell lines have been established which express one form of the enzyme: a human skin fibroblast line which can be induced with IL-1 to synthesize COX-2, and the kidney epithelial cell line 293 which has been stably transfected to constitutively express COX-1. Both isoforms metabolize arachidonic acid into the stable metabolite prostaglandin E2. Arachidonic acid can be added exogenously to increase output to easily measurable levels. The levels of prostaglandin E2 in the extracellular medium are assayed by radioimmunoassay as a measure of enzyme activity. The relative activities of each isoform are compared to assess compound selectivity.
In vitro cyclooxygenase-1 (COX-1) and cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) inhibition is determined in the cell-based assays in order to assess the in vitro activity and selectivity for COX-2 inhibition, using a prostaglandin E2 radioimmunoassay. The cells utilized are primary human fibroblasts induced with interleukin-1 to produce COX-2, and the human kidney epithelial cell line 293 stably transfected to produce COX-1 constitutively. Cells are plated out into well plates in which the assay is performed. Fibroblasts are stimulated to synthesize COX-2 by treatment overnight with IL-1; the 293 cells require no induction. Both cell lines are pre-treated with compound dilutions for 15 minutes at 37xc2x0 C., then 40 xcexcM arachidonic acid is added as exogenous substrate for the production of PGE2, which is measured in supernatant by radioimmunoassay. For IC50 determinations, compounds are tested at 5 concentrations in quadruplicate (highest concentration 30 xcexcM); the mean inhibition of PGE2 (compared to cells not treated with compound) for each concentration is calculated, a plot made of mean % inhibition vs. log compound concentration for all experiments, and the overall IC50 value calculated using a 4-parameter logistic fit.
IC50 values for compounds of formula I in the COX-2 inhibition assay are as low as about 0.005 xcexcM whereas IC50 values in the COX-1 inhibition assay are greater than 30 xcexcM.
Illustrative of the invention, the compounds of examples 1 (d), 1(g) and 3(a) have an IC50 of about 0.13, 0.25, 0.007 xcexcM, respectively, for COX-2 inhibition with no significant COX-1 inhibition at 30 xcexcM.
The inhibition of prostaglandin-E2 production produced by COX-2 can be determined in vivo in the lipopolysaccharide (LPS)-challenged subcutaneous air pouch model in the rat (see xe2x80x9cAdvances in Inflammation Researchxe2x80x9d, Raven Press, 1986 and J. Med. Chem. 39, 1846 (1996)).
Female Lewis rats are anesthetized and then dorsal air pouches are prepared by subcutaneous injection of 10 ml of air through a sterile 0.45 micron syringe-adapted filter. Twenty-four hours after preparation, the air pouches are injected with LPS (8 xcexcg/pouch) suspended in sterile phosphate buffered saline. Compounds for evaluation are suspended in fortified cornstarch and administered by gavage one hour prior to LPS challenge. The pouch contents are harvested three hours after LPS challenge and PGE2 levels present in the pouch fluids are measured by enzyme immunoassay. ED50 values for inhibition of PGE2 formation are calculated by least squares linear regression. Illustrative of the invention, the compounds of examples 1(d), 1(g), 3(a) and 6(a) have an ED50 in the range of about 0.2 mg/kg p.o. to about 0.6 mg/kg p.o..
The in vivo inhibition of thromboxane B2 (TXB2) produced by COX-1 can be measured ex vivo in the serum of rats after oral administration of compound.
Briefly, rats are fasted overnight, administered compound in fortified cornstarch vehicle by gavage, and sacrificed by carbon dioxide inhalation 30 minutes to eight hours later. Blood is collected by cardiac puncture into tubes without anti-coagulant, allowed to clot and serum is separated by centrifugation. Serum is stored frozen for later analysis of thromboxane B2 by radioimmunoassay. Each experiment contains the following groups (5-6 rats per group): vehicle control and test compounds, either at different doses or different time points. Thromboxane B2 data is expressed as a percentage of the levels measured in the vehicle control group.
Illustrative of the invention, the compounds of examples 1(d), 1(g), 3(a), and 6(a) cause less than a 50% inhibition of serum thromboxane B2 production at an oral dose which is 50-150 times the ED50 value for in vivo COX-2 inhibition.
Antiinflammatory activity is determined using the carrageenan induced rat paw edema assay.
Sprague Dawley rats (200-225 g) are fasted overnight, then orally dosed with the compound suspended in a fortified cornstarch solution. After one hour, a 0.1 ml volume of 1% carrageenan in saline is injected into the subplantar region of the left hind paw which causes an inflammatory response. At 3 hours post carrageenan, the rats are euthanatized and both hind paws are cut off at the paw hair line and weighed on an electronic balance. The amount of edema in the inflamed paw is determined by subtracting the weight of the non-inflamed paw (right) from the weight of the inflamed paw (left). The percent inhibition by the compound is determined for each animal as the percent paw weight gained as compared to the control average. ED30 values are determined for each dose-response using the curve fitting formula,
100/1+(Drug Concentration/ED30)slope 
Mean ED30 values are calculated as the average of ED30 values determined from independent dose response assays.
Illustrative of the invention, the compounds of examples 1(d), 1(g), 3(a) and 6(a) inhibit carrageenan-induced edema with an ED30 in the range of about 0.14 mg/kg p.o. to about 1.65 mg/kg p.o.
The gastric tolerability assay is used to assess gross ulceration in the rat, measured four hours after oral administration of the test compound. The test is carried out as follows:
Rats are fasted overnight, administered compound in fortified cornstarch vehicle by gavage, and sacrificed by carbon dioxide inhalation four hours later. The stomachs are removed and gross gastric lesions counted and measured to give the total lesion length per rat. Each experiment contains the following groups (5-6 rats per group): vehicle control, test compounds, and diclofenac as a reference compound.
Data are calculated as the mean number of ulcers in a group, the mean length of ulcers (mm) in the group and as the ulcer index (UI).
UI=mean length of ulcers in a groupxc3x97ulcer incidence 
where ulcer incidence is the fraction of animals in the group with lesions (100% incidence is 1).
Illustrative of the invention, the compounds of examples 1(d), 1(g), 3(a) and 6(a) are essentially free of any gastric ulcerogenic effect at 100 mg/kg p.o.
Intestinal tolerability can be determined by measuring the effect on intestinal permeability. Lack of increase in permeability is indicative of intestinal tolerability.
The method used is a modification of a procedure by Davies, et al., Pharm. Res. 1994; 11:1652-1656 and is based on the fact that excretion of orally administered 51Cr-EDTA, a marker of small intestinal permeability, is increased by NSAIDs. Groups of rats (xe2x89xa712/group) are administered a single, oral dose of test compound or vehicle by gastric intubation. Immediately following compound dose, each rat is administered 51Cr-EDTA (5 xcexcCi/rat) by gastric intubation. The rats are placed in individual metabolic cages and given food and water ad libitum. Urine is collected over a 24 hour period. Twenty-four hours after administration of 51Cr-EDTA the rats are sacrificed. To quantify compound effect on intestinal permeability, the excreted 51Cr-EDTA measured in the urine of compound treated rats is compared to the excreted 51Cr-EDTA measured in the urine of vehicle treated rats. Relative permeability is determined by calculating the activity present in each urine sample as a percent of the administered dose after correcting for background radiation.
Illustrative of the invention, the compounds of examples 1(d), 1(g), 3(a) and 6(a) demonstrate no effect or only minimal effect on interestinal permeability at a dose of 30 mg/kg p.o.
The analgesic activity of the compounds of the invention is determined using the well-known Randall-Selitto assay.
The Randall-Selitto paw pressure assay measures antinociception (analgesic activity) in inflamed tissue by comparing the pressure threshold in the inflamed paw of the rat after oral administration of test drug with that in the inflamed paw of rats administered corn starch vehicle orally.
Groups of 10 male Wistar rats weighing 40-50 gms are fasted overnight prior to testing. Hyperalgesia is induced by the injection of 0.1 ml of a 20% suspension of Brewer""s yeast with a 26 gauge needle into the subplantar region of the right hindpaw. The left paw is not injected and is used as the control paw for determination of hyperalgesia. Vehicle (Fortified corn starch suspension 3%) at 10 ml/kg, reference compound (diclofenac is run in every experiment at the same dose as test compounds) and test compounds at different doses suspended in vehicle at 10 ml/kg are administered orally 2 hours after the yeast injection. The threshold for paw withdrawal is quantified with a Basile Analgesy-meter 1 hour after oral administration of test compounds. The nociceptive threshold is defined as the force in grams at which the rat withdraws its foot or vocalizes. Either vocalization or foot withdrawal is recorded as a response.
The data are analyzed by comparing the mean pain threshold of the corn starch vehicle-related group for the inflamed and non-inflamed paws to that of individual drug-treated rats. Individual rats in the drug-treated groups and positive control (diclofenac) group are called reactors if the individual pain threshold in each paw exceeds the control group mean threshold by two standard deviations of that mean. The mean pain thresholds of the inflamed paw in the control group are compared to the individual pain thresholds of the inflamed paw in the test drug group. The non-inflamed control mean pressure threshold is compared to the non-inflamed individual pressure thresholds in the test groups. Results are expressed as number of reactors in each test group (n=10) for inflamed and non-inflamed paws. Percentages are calculated by dividing number of reactors by total number of rats used for a compound.
Illustrative of the invention, the compounds of examples 1(d), 1(g), 3(a) and 6(a) all increase the pain threshold in the inflamed paw at 10 mg/kg administered orally. These compounds selectively elevate the pain threshold in the inflamed paw with no threshold elevation in the non-inflamed paw indicating a peripheral mechanism.
The antiarthritic effect of the compounds of the invention can be determined in the well-known chronic adjuvant arthritis test in the rat.
Ocular effects can be demonstrated in well-known ophthalmic assay methods. Similarly antitumor activity can be demonstrated in well-known antitumor animal tests.
The compounds of formula I can be prepared e.g.
(a) by coupling a compound of formula II or IIa 
wherein R has meaning as defined above; Ra is lower alkyl, preferably isopropyl; and R6 and R7 represent lower alkyl; or R6 and R7 together with the nitrogen atom represent piperidino, pyrrolidino or morpholino;
with a compound of formula III 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 have meaning as defined above in the presence of copper and cuprous iodide to obtain a compound of formula IV or IVa 
and hydrolyzing the resulting compound of formula IV or IVa to a compound of formula I; or
(b) for compounds in which R represents ethyl, by condensing a compound of formula V 
wherein R1-R7 have meaning as defined herein, with a reactive functional derivative of acetic acid, such as acetyl chloride, in a Friedel-Crafts acylation to reaction to obtain a compound of the formula VI 
wherein R1-R7 have meaning as defined herein which is in turn hydrogenolyzed and then hydrolyzed to obtain a compound of formula I wherein R represents ethyl; or
(c) by hydrolyzing a lactam of formula VII 
wherein R and R1-R5 have meaning as defined herein, with a strong base; and in above processes, if desired, temporarily protecting any interfering reactive groups and then isolating the resulting compound of the invention; and, if desired, converting any resulting compound into another compound of the invention; and/or if desired converting a free carboxylic acid of the invention into a pharmaceutically acceptable ester derivative thereof; and/or if desired, converting a resulting free acid into a salt or a resulting salt into the free acid or into another salt.
In starting compounds and intermediates, which are converted to the compounds of the invention in a manner described herein, functional groups present such as amino, hydroxy and carboxyl groups, are optionally protected by conventional protecting groups that are common in preparative organic chemistry. Protected hydroxy, amino and carboxyl groups are those that can be converted under mild conditions into free amino, hydroxy and carboxyl groups without other undesirable side reactions taking place. For example, hydroxy protecting groups are preferably benzyl or substituted benzyl groups, or acyl groups such as pivaloyl.
The preparation of compounds of formula IV according to process (a) is carried out under conditions of a modified Ullmann condensation for the preparation of diarylamines, e.g. in the presence of copper powder and copper (I) iodide and potassium carbonate, in an inert high boiling solvent such as nitrobenzene, toluene, xylene or N-methylpyrrolidone, at elevated temperature, e.g. in the range of 100xc2x0-200xc2x0 C., preferably at reflux temperature, according to general methodology described by F. Nohara, Chem. Abstr. 94, 15402x (1951) and Moser et al., J. Med. Chem. 33, 2358 (1990).
Intermediates of Formula IV wherein R1 or R5 is methyl or ethyl can be prepared from intermediates of formula IV, wherein R1 or R5 is bromo by reaction with tetramethyltin or tetraethyltin under conditions of a Heck reaction, that is in the presence of a palladium salt (such as Pd(OAc)2 or PdCl2), a triarylphosphine (such as tri (o-tolyl)phosphine) and a base (such as triethylamine, sodium acetate) in a polar solvent such as dimethylformamide.
Hydrolysis of the resulting ortho-anilinophenylacetamides of formula IV is carried out in aqueous alkali hydroxide, e.g. in 6N NaOH in the presence of an alcohol (e.g. ethanol, propanol, butanol) at elevated temperature, such as reflux temperature of the reaction mixture.
The hydrolysis of esters of formula IVa is carried out according to methods known in the art, e.g. under basic conditions as described above for the compounds of formula IV or alternatively under acidic conditions, e.g. using methanesulfonic acid.
The starting materials of formula II or IIa are generally known or can be prepared using methodology known in the art, e.g. as described by F. Nohara in Japanese patent application No. 78/96,434 (1978).
For example, 5-methyl or 5-ethylanthranilic acid is converted to the ortho-diazonium derivatives followed by treatment with an alkali metal iodide in acid (e.g. sulfonic acid) to obtain 5-alkyl-2-iodobenzoic acid. Reduction to the corresponding benzyl alcohol (e.g. with diborane), conversion of the alcohol first to the bromide and then to the nitrile, hydrolysis of the nitrile to the acetic acid and conversion to the N,N dialkylamide according to methodology known in the art yields a starting material of formula II.
Alternatively, the starting materials of formula II wherein R is ethyl can be prepared by Friedel-Crafts acetylation of oxindole with e.g. acetyl chloride in the presence of aluminum chloride, reduction of the resulting ketone by e.g. catalytic hydrogenolysis, followed by hydrolytic cleavage of the resulting 5-ethyloxindole to 5-ethyl-2-aminophenylacetic acid. Diazotization in the presence of e.g. potassium iodide yields 5-ethyl-2-iodo-phenylacetic acid which is converted to an amide of formula II. Esters of formula IIa are prepared from the corresponding acids according to esterification methods known in the art.
The anilines of formula III are either known in the art or are prepared according to methods well-known in the art or as illustrated herein.
The preparation of 5-ethyl substituted compounds according to process (b) is carried out under conditions of Friedel-Crafts acylation e.g. in the presence of aluminum chloride in an inert solvent such as 1,2-dichloroethane, followed by hydrogenolysis, e.g. using palladium on charcoal catalyst, preferably in acetic acid as solvent, at room temperature and about 3 atmospheres pressure.
The starting materials of formula V are prepared generally as described under process (a) but starting with an amide of formula II in which R represents hydrogen, e.g. as described in J. Med. Chem. 33, 2358 (1990).
The preparation of the compounds of the invention according to process (c) can be carried out under conditions known in the art for the hydrolytic cleavage of lactams, preferably with a strong aqueous base, such as aqueous sodium hydroxide, optionally in the presence of an organic water miscible solvent such as methanol at elevated temperature in the range of about 50-100xc2x0 C., as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,690.
The oxindole starting materials are prepared by N-acylation of a diarylamine of the formula VIII 
wherein R and R1-R5 have meaning as defined above with a haloacetyl chloride, preferably chloroacetyl chloride, advantageously at elevated temperature, e.g. near 100xc2x0 C., to obtain a compound of the formula IX 
wherein R and R1-R5 have meaning as defined hereinabove. Cyclization of a compound of formula IX is carried out under conditions of Friedel-Crafts alkylation in an inert solvent, such as dichlorobenzene, in the presence of Friedel-Crafts catalysts, e.g. aluminum chloride and ethylaluminum dichloride, at elevated temperature, e.g. at 120-175xc2x0 C.
The diarylamines of formula VIII can be prepared by an Ullmann condensation and other methods known in the art, e.g. a Buchwald coupling reaction.
For example, the diarylamines of formula VIII wherein R1, R2, R4 and R5 are fluoro and R3 is hydrogen can be prepared by reacting the corresponding aniline (4-ethyl- or 4-methyl-aniline) with pentafluorobenzene in the presence of a strong base such as lithium amide or n-butyllithium, as generally described in J. of Fluorine Chemistry 5, 323 (1975).
Esters of the carboxylic acids of formula I are prepared by condensation of the carboxylic acid, in the form of a salt or in the presence of a base, with a halide (bromide or chloride) corresponding to the esterifying alcohol (such as benzyl chloroacetate) according to methodology well known in the art, e.g. in a polar solvent such as dimethyl formamide, and if required further modifying the resulting product.
For example, if the esterification product is itself an ester, such can be converted to the carboxylic acid, e.g. by hydrogenolysis of a resulting benzyl ester. Also if the esterification product is itself a halide, such can for instance be converted to the nitrooxy derivative by reaction with e.g. silver nitrate.
For example, the compounds of formula la are preferably prepared by condensing a salt of a carboxylic acid of formula I above with a compound of formula
Xxe2x80x94CH2 COORa 
wherein X is a leaving group and Ra is a carboxy protecting group to obtain a compound of formula Ia in carboxy protected form, and subsequently removing the protecting group Ra.
The esterification can be carried under esterification conditions known in the art, e.g. in a polar solvent such as dimethylformamide, at a temperature range of room temperature to about 100xc2x0 C., preferably at a range of 40-60xc2x0 C.
The salt of the acid of formula I is preferably an alkali metal salt, e.g. the sodium salt which may be prepared in situ.
Leaving group X is preferably halo, e.g. chloro or bromo, or lower alkylsulfonyloxy, e.g. methanesulfonyloxy.
Carboxy protecting group Ra is preferably benzyl.
The resulting benzyl esters can be converted to the free acids of formula Ia preferably by hydrogenolysis with hydrogen in the presence of e.g. Pd/C catalyst in acetic acid at atmospheric pressure or under Parr hydrogenation at a temperature ranging from room temperature to about 50xc2x0 C.
The invention includes any novel starting materials and processes for their manufacture.
Finally, compounds of the invention are either obtained in the free form, or as a salt thereof if salt forming groups are present.
The acidic compounds of the invention may be converted into metal salts with pharmaceutically acceptable bases, e.g. an aqueous alkali metal hydroxide, advantageously in the presence of an ethereal or alcoholic solvent, such as a lower alkanol. Resulting salts may be converted into the free compounds by treatment with acids. These or other salts can also be used for purification of the compounds obtained. Ammonium salts are obtained by reaction with the appropriate amine, e.g. diethylamine, and the like.
Compounds of the invention having basic groups can be converted into acid addition salts, especially pharmaceutically acceptable salts. These are formed, for example, with inorganic acids, such as mineral acids, for example sulfuric acid, a phosphoric or hydrohalic acid, or with organic carboxylic acids, such as (C1-C4)alkanecarboxylic acids which, for example, are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, for example acetic acid, such as saturated or unsaturated dicarboxylic acids, for example oxalic, succinic, maleic or fumaric acid, such as hydroxycarboxylic acids, for example glycolic, lactic, malic, tartaric or citric acid, such as amino acids, for example aspartic or glutamic acid, or with organic sulfonic acids, such as (C1-C4)-alkylsulfonic acids (for example methanesulfonic acid) or arylsulfonic acids which are unsubstituted or substituted (for example by halogen). Preferred are salts formed with hydrochloric acid, methanesulfonic acid and maleic acid.
In view of the close relationship between the free compounds and the compounds in the form of their salts, whenever a compound is referred to in this context, a corresponding salt is also intended, provided such is possible or appropriate under the circumstances.
The compounds, including their salts, can also be obtained in the form of their hydrates, or include other solvents used for their crystallization.
The pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention are those suitable for enteral, such as oral or rectal, transdermal, topical, and parenteral administration to mammals, including man, to inhibit COX-2-activity, and for the treatment of COX-2 dependent disorders, and comprise an effective amount of a pharmacologically active compound of the invention, alone or in combination, with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers.
More particularly, the pharmaceutical compositions comprise an effective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibiting amount of a selective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibiting compound of the invention which is substantially free of cyclooxygenase-1 inhibiting activity and of side effects attributed thereto.
The pharmacologically active compounds of the invention are useful in the manufacture of pharmaceutical compositions comprising an effective amount thereof in conjunction or admixture with excipients or carriers suitable for either enteral or parenteral application. Preferred are tablets and gelatin capsules comprising the active ingredient together with a) diluents, e.g. lactose, dextrose, sucrose, mannitol, sorbitol, cellulose and/or glycine; b) lubricants, e.g. silica, talcum, stearic acid, its magnesium or calcium salt and/or polyethyleneglycol; for tablets also c) binders e.g. magnesium aluminum silicate, starch paste, gelatin, tragacanth, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose and or polyvinylpyrrolidone; if desired d) disintegrants, e.g. starches, agar, alginic acid or its sodium salt, or effervescent mixtures; and/or e) absorbents, colorants, flavors and sweeteners. Injectable compositions are preferably aqueous isotonic solutions or suspensions, and suppositories are advantageously prepared from fatty emulsions or suspensions. Said compositions may be sterilized and/or contain adjuvants, such as preserving, stabilizing, wetting or emulsifying agents, solution promoters, salts for regulating the osmotic pressure and/or buffers. In addition, they may also contain other therapeutically valuable substances. Said compositions are prepared according to conventional mixing, granulating or coating methods, respectively, and contain about 0.1 to 75%, preferably about 1 to 50%, of the active ingredient.
Tablets may be either film coated or enteric coated according to methods known in the art.
Suitable formulations for transdermal application include an effective amount of a compound of the invention with carrier. Advantageous carriers include absorbable pharmacologically acceptable solvents to assist passage through the skin of the host. For example, transdermal devices are in the form of a bandage comprising a backing member, a reservoir containing the compound optionally with carriers, optionally a rate controlling barrier to deliver the compound of the skin of the host at a controlled and predetermined rate over a prolonged period of time, and means to secure the device to the skin.
Suitable formulations for topical application, e.g. to the skin and eyes, include aqueous solutions, suspensions, ointments, creams, gels or sprayable formulations, for example, for delivery by aerosol or the like. Such topical delivery systems will in particular be appropriate for dermal application, e.g. for the treatment of skin cancer, for example, for prophylactic use in sun creams, lotions, sprays and the like. In this regard it is noted that compounds of the present invention are capable of absorbing UV rays in the range of 290-320 nm while allowing passage of tanning rays at higher wavelengths. They are thus particularly suited for use in topical, including cosmetic, formulations well-known in the art. Such may contain solubilizers, stabilizers, tonicity enhancing agents, buffers and preservatives. Formulations suitable for topical application can be prepared e.g. as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,808. Formulations for ocular administration can be prepared e.g. as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,088 and 4,960,799.
The pharmaceutical formulations contain an effective COX-2 inhibiting amount of a compound of the invention as defined above, either alone or in combination with another therapeutic agent.
For example, suitable additional active agents for use in relation to the treatment of neoplasia include e.g. any of the anti-neoplastic agents or radioprotective agents recited in International Patent Application WO 98/16227.
In conjunction with another active ingredient, a compound of the invention may be administered either simultaneously, before or after the other active ingredient, either separately by the same or different route of administration or together in the same pharmaceutical formulation.
The dosage of active compound administered is dependent on the species of warm-blooded animal (mammal), the body weight, age and individual condition, and on the form of administration. A unit dosage for oral administration to a mammal of about 50 to 70 kg may contain between about 5 and 500 mg, of the active ingredient.
The present invention also relates to methods of using the compounds of the invention and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, or pharmaceutical compositions thereof, in mammals for inhibiting COX-2 and for the treatment of COX-2 dependent conditions as described herein, e.g. inflammation, pain, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, ocular inflammatory disorders, glaucoma and dry eye disease.
Particularly the present invention relates to a method of selectively inhibiting cyclooxygenase-2 activity in a mammal without substantially inhibiting cycloxygenase-1 activity which comprises administering to a mammal in need thereof an effective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibiting amount of a compound of the invention.
Thus the present invention also relates to a method of treating cyclooxygenase-2 dependent disorders in mammals, which comprises administering to a mammal in need thereof an effective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibiting amount of a compound of the invention.
More particularly the present invention relates to a method of treating cyclooxygenase-2 dependent disorders in mammals while substantially eliminating undesirable side effects associated with cyclooxygenase-1 inhibiting activity which comprises administering to a mammal in need thereof an effective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibiting amount of a selective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibiting compound of the invention which is substantially free of cyclooxygenase-1 inhibiting activity.
More specifically such relates to a method of e.g. treating rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, pain or inflammation in mammals without causing undesirable gastrointestinal ulceration, which method comprises administering to a mammal in need thereof a correspondingly effective amount of a compound of the invention.
The following examples are intended to illustrate the invention and are not to be construed as being limitations thereon. Temperatures are given in degrees Centrigrade. If not mentioned otherwise, all evaporations are performed under reduced pressure, preferably between about 15 and 100 mm Hg (=20-133 mbar). The structure of final products, intermediates and starting materials is confirmed by standard analytical methods, e.g. microanalysis and spectroscopic characteristics (e.g. MS, IR, NMR). Abbreviations used are those conventional in the art.